justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Pot Cool
) |game = |artist = ( ) |year = 2014 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = (Files) |pictos = 96 |nowc = JDCHotPot |choreo = Isaiah Rashaad }}"Hot Pot Cool" ( ) by ( ) was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio consisting of two women and one men. They have white and brown thin outlines. P1 P1 wears a green-and-pink polka-dotted full-body suit resembling an octopus tentacle. She wears a large pink-and-yellow lettuce as her headpiece. In addition, she wears a pair of pink flats. P2 P2 has black hair in a bob cut. She wears a pair of drop-shaped green sunglasses with red rectangles, a magenta shirt with a light green spotted tie, a spotted suit that is light green on the left and dark green on the right, magenta fluffy cuffs, a black belt and a pair of black and red heeled boots. P3 P3 wears a green-and-yellow polka-dotted full-body suit. He wears a pink cuttlefish helmet as his headpiece. He also wears a pair of yellow shoes. Jdchotpot coach 1 big.png|P1 Jdchotpot coach 2 big.png|P2 Jdchotpot coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place in front of a color-changing backdrop with a hot pot as its centrepiece. Food items such as mushrooms, fishcakes, shrimp, meatballs, lettuce, and red meat rotate on the backdrop. Bottles of soy sauce also spin out at one point, as do saucers of condiments. At the end of the routine, P1 turns into a lettuce head, P2 turns into a shrimp and P3 turns into an octopus. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: From P1 to P3, put your hands on your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Lift your right leg up in a 45° pose, and lower your hand towards your foot so that they almost make contact. File:Hotpotgold1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdchotpot gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game File:Hotpotgold2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Jdchotpot gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia * In the files for the routine, a slightly different representation of Gold Move 1 and a behind-the-scenes placeholder pictogram can be found. ** The name of the placeholder pictogram is "zhurou_po", which translates to "pork". * An early version of the routine appears in a Behind-the-scenes video, showing the green parts of the coaches outfits in a darker shade and a simplified background. Gallery Game Files Jdchotpot_cover_generic.png|''Hot Pot Cool'' (火锅爽) Jdchotpot_cover_2x.png| cover Jdchotpot_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots hotpot menu mod.png|''Hot Pot Cool'' ( ) on the menu (mod) Behind the Scenes Jdchotpot bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Zhurou_po.png|Placeholder pictogram Beta Elements Hotpot beta.png|Beta version Hotpotcool possible beta.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram Videos 柳翰雅Aya《火鍋爽Hot_Pot_Song》官方Official_MV Just Dance Vitality School - Hot Pot Cool - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Chinese Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Cutscenes